Laisse toi glisser dans le jeu, la décadence
by Voiceless.lullaby
Summary: J'imagine que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi on ne m'a pas jeté. J'avais toujours été paumé, c'est pt'être pour ça que j'ai eu le droit de tout recommencer. Drago Malfoy revient à Poudlard après la mort de Voldemort DM/HG etc. - Lemon signalé.


Chers paumés tombés par hasard sur ma première fic',

Sachez tout d'abord que je ne donne pas le champagne que je vais ouvrir à cette occasion, je le garde pour moi. Ensuite, il paraît qu'il faut que je vous informe que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'une femme bien plus riche que moi et blablabla blablabla bla. Par contre, l'histoire se déroule après la mort de Voldy-chiwi mais **on oublie le baiser Ron-Hermione** qui n'est qu'une abomination et ils ne sortent donc pas ensemble.

**GENRE : **Romance (bisous, machins et bidules) avec tendances **lemons** et/ou (selon mes envies au moment de l'écriture) **limes **qui seront indiquées en début de chapitre.**  
RATING** : M, c'est plus sage.**  
PAIRING** : Principalement DM/HG (Draco & Hermione, quoi) mais il risque d'y avoir des dérivés dont un dès le premier chapitre avec un personnage inventé. Je pense aussi caser Ron pour qu'il ne grogne pas trop.

* * *

**PRELUDE**

_J'imagine que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi on ne m'a pas jeté.  
J'avais toujours été paumé, c'est pt'être pour ça que j'ai eu le droit de  
tout recommencer._

Draco, dix-huit ans passé. Beau, blond, pas trop idiot mais "terriblement bête". Diaboliquement même, s'il faut vraiment me décrire comme ils me voient tous. Ma dernière année, je l'ai passée à œuvrer pour l'être le plus redouté de mon époque. Ma fierté ravalée et nourri par une peur sensée, j'ai agi pour mon seul intérêt. Ca m'a pas réussi. J'ai parié sur le plus puissant, le plus intelligent et, accessoirement, le plus maléfique. Ca paraissait gagné mais j'ai pas eu de chance et voilà que je dois tout recommencer. La vie est injustice mais il y a pire à ce qu'il paraît. La directrice de l'école où je suis - vous en avez peut-être entendu parler, c'est Poudlard - m'a proposé de refaire ma septième année comme elle l'a aussi offert à ceux qui avaient mis fin à la terreur causée par... Enfin, vous voyez qui.Je serai même préfet-en-chef, laissez moi rire. Tentons quand même.  
On me revoit donc errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec une partie de ces rouquins bons à rien de Weasley, une sang-de-Bourbe aussi appelée Hermione Granger et un sombre crétin à la chance innée nommé Harry Potter. Ca promet, les amis.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I  
Et si tu en venais à choisir la facilité...  
**

C'était le jour de l'arrivée à Poudlard, une sorte de pré-rentrée avec son lot de voyages en train alors que c'était complètement démodé si on y réfléchissait bien - quand même, on est sorcier ou on ne l'est pas ! -, de calèches tirées par des montures invisibles, de premières années s'approchant trop près du bord et rendant visite au calamar et sa chanson choipeau-magicale au goût douteux qui s'était avérée fort optimiste cette année-là. Il y avait même eu une surprise : sous les yeux ébahis de tous et remplis d'admiration secrète de certains et _certaines_, le fils Malefoy était revenu à Poudlard dans un uniforme flambant neuf aux couleurs de Serpentard orné d'une insigne de préfet-en-chef.

Sans que personne ne s'en étonne, la soirée avait semblé interminable aux élèves habitués à ce type de cérémonie et qui ne prenaient de plaisir à se moquer des nouveaux que durant les dix premières fois où le choipeaux magique était déposé sur la tête des nouvelles recrues de la célèbre école de magie. Après, on s'en lassait. Heureusement, sans trop se faire attendre, arrivait le repas et ses conversations orientées "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant les vacances, toi ?". C'était à qui avait eu les deux mois les plus spectaculaires. Enfin, dans la plupart des discussions...

**« J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?**

**  
- De qui tu parles, Ron ? **Répondit Hermy' (xD) en levant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le fameux "il" précédemment cité. **  
**

**  
- Du connard là-bas avec ses deux imbéciles toujours fourrés avec lui.**

**  
- Minerva l'avait dit à Molly qui l'a dit à Ginny qui l'a répété à Harry qui nous a prévenu. Elle croit juste qu'il a bon fond et elle lui a même donné le poste de préfet-en-chef pour l'inciter à retourner dans le droit chemin. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ?**

**  
- Et t'as vu comme il se pavane devant la Grande Salle toute entière ?! Il n'a donc rien compris au fait qu'on lui a botté le cul à ce prétentieux ?! Je vois vraiment pas comment on a pu laisser un gars pareil remettre les pieds dans NOTRE école... QUUUOOOII ?! Regarde ça ! Il a une insigne de préfet-en-chef ! C'est vraiment pas possible, je suis en plein cauchemar ! **Ajouta t-il sur un ton mélodramatique. **  
**

**  
- ... Harry, aide-moi !** »

Celui auquel l'appel à l'aide s'adressait était malheureusement trop occupé avec sa Ginny pour écouter la discussion qui se tenait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter pleinement de cette année scolaire qui ne devrait normalement pas être interrompue par un évènement dit de force majeure ni par les disputes incessantes de ceux qui semblaient destinés à finir ensemble. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'une agence matrimoniale.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron était de nouveau occupé par le contenu de son assiette et Hermione put donc s'intéresser à celui pour lequel elle éprouvait une rancœur non divulguée. Certes, il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef pour retrouver ses lettres de noblesses - enfin, les trouver tout court - et certes, elle avait déjà un emploi du temps sur lequel on avait eu de la peine à lui caser des heures de sommeil mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été nommée préfète-en-chef elle aussi ? Elle avait prouvé l'année précédente sa maturité et son sens des responsabilités et, secrètement, s'attendait à être reçue différemment à Poudlard. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait destituée de tout poste et, bien que cela ne la dérange pas réellement, son égo en était blessé.

_**» Quelques jours plus tard**_

A priori, tout avait jusqu'alors fonctionné à merveille et il pouvait parier sur sa curiosité. Il ne la connaissait peut-être pas dans les faits mais avait eu le temps de l'observer et savait que son envie de savoir l'emporterait. Il ne restait qu'à savoir si lui allait flancher derrière son apparente implacable volonté. Il y avait des choses auxquelles il n'était pas préparé. Etudiant volage, il en avait bien connu des filles d'un soir trop arrosé et des officielles juste pour la postérité. Il était habitué à jouer ce jeu mais, déjà, sa patience avait atteint ses limites, son corps en tremblant de désir. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau glisser sur la sienne, de voir leur chair s'abandonner pour quelques instants, de goûter le fruit de ses lèvres et d'entendre ces mêmes perfides prononcer son nom...

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans les couloirs du cachot. Dès lors, il ne réfléchit plus et se laissa agir. Dès qu'il vit que ses longs cheveux bruns l'avaient déjà dépassé et menaçaient de s'envoler, il attrapa son poignet et, d'un geste vigoureux, la plaqua contre le mur dans l'ombre des lieux tout en laissant leurs deux êtres se frôler dangereusement durant un instant avant de mettre quelques petits centimètres entre eux.

**« LACH...**

**  
- Chut, Kate. Chuuuttt... Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende et nous trouve ici, tu ne crois pas ? **Un sourire posé s'installa sur les lèvres du propriétaire de la main qui s'était délicatement posée sur sa bouche. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait éviter qu'on la retrouve dans cette posture avec celui qui était entre autres son "collègue" à elle, la petite préfète-en-chef des Serpentards. Elle avait une réputation de fille intouchable à entretenir. Il caressa sa joue avec l'envers de sa main, frôlant ses paupières, descendant sur ses pommettes et approchant ses lèvres.

**  
- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Draco. Il va falloir que tu trouves une autre fille à traîner dans ton lit. Peut-être même que tu en trouveras une à la libido si débridée qu'elle s'y rendra sans doute sans protester. Ca t'évitera bien des ennuis. **

**  
- Tu sais bien que je méprise ces petites poupées serviles ou, du moins, tu le devines. **Lui murmura t-il alors qu'il entendait d'autres personnes approcher. Ses mains frôlaient maintenant le décolleté de la jeune femme et il continua d'une voix empreinte de douceur. **Enfin, à toi de décider. Pour cela, je te propose un marché : soit tu sors maintenant de NOTRE petite alcôve en me tenant par la main et dévoilant notre "amour" à tous, soit tu restes bien sagement où tu es histoire de continuer la partie en tout intimité. **

**- Troisième possibilité...**

Une main empêcha cependant Kate d'atteindre la baguette tant désiré qui tomba sur le sol alors que Draco pesait de tout son corps sur elle pour lui interdire tout mouvement sans pour autant attirer l'attention des élèves de seconde année qui se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des verts et argent absorbés dans une discussion portée sur la formation de l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait bientôt s'en occuper et, cette fois-ci, Draco doutait de pouvoir utiliser son argent pour y rentrer mais sa réputation devrait suffire à le porter au poste d'attrapeur. Est-ce qu'il y retrouverait Harry Potter ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient affrontés. Bon, où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah, oui...

**- Sois sage... Tsss ! Ce n'est vraiment pas**** digne de ton rang de tenter de faire ça. Attaquer un élève, tu te rends compte ? Enfin, tu n'as pas répondu et le délai est passé. J'en conclus que tu me laisses le choix et m'autorises ainsi à disposer de toi ? J'accepte, il n'y a absolument aucun inconvénient. Etant donné que je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre nos prochains visiteurs, on va opter pour la deuxième solution. D'accord ? Tant mieux, c'est celle que je préférais. Dis-moi, j'en doute mais es-tu vierge ? »**

* * *

_C'est court, je sais mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin. J'essaierai de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre qui risque d'être classé Lemon (je me débrouillerai pour que la compréhension soit possible même si on ne lit pas ce passage). _  
_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez sinon ? Ca ne fait pas un peu trop cliché ? J'ai essayé de retravailler le dialogue Kate/Draco mais ça n'a rien donné de concluant j'ai l'impression. JE M'AMÉLIORERAI ! Enfin, j'essaierai. _

**Kate débarque Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais quasiment violer dès mon arrivée ?  
**_Oh ! Du calme, toi ! T'avais pas qu'à être aussi idiote ! _


End file.
